


sacred memory

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Protectiveness, Self Forgiveness, Shame, Sora is Missing (Kingdom Hearts), Xion and Roxas are back, fluffl, implied sorikai - Freeform, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: Kairi and Riku have a quiet talk after getting back to the islands.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	sacred memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little scene I've had in my drafts for a while that I polished up to publish! I deeply crave more conversations between Kairi and Riku, including them helping each other deal with heavy stuff. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like it and want more RiKai heart-to-hearts!

Kairi found Riku on the shoreline, his bare feet in the water as tiny waves lapped at his ankles. He was staring off into the horizon - they’d both been doing that a lot over the last day. She slipped her sandals off in the sand and joined him. 

Down to their left and further into the sea were Xion and Roxas, playing around and splashing in the waves as the sun set. Kairi smiled as she watched them.

They looked so happy just to be together. Kairi knew that feeling. It made the ache in her heart a little bit stronger, but still, she was glad to see them smiling and laughing. She knew Sora would be glad too, when they found a way to bring him home.

She glanced at Riku. He was smiling too, but there was a heavy sadness in his eyes. 

She could tell he was thinking of Sora, too, and that was part of it. But his sadness was also tinged with guilt.

Kairi remembered when Riku had first told her about Roxas and Xion. She knew it was horrible. She felt the pain he'd caused them. But she also knew they might not have Sora back if things had gone differently. Kairi hadn't known quite what to feel, and so had just focused on trying to help Sora get Xion and Roxas back. It had been such a relief, at least for her and Sora.

For Riku, though... Seeing them again had seemed to give new life to his shame. He frowned as he watched them play, his brow furrowed.

Xion's laugh carried up to them on the shore as Roxas gently pushed her into the waves and then threw himself down in the water next to her. 

Kairi's heart squeezed. She felt like she was watching a memory. "They're just like us."

Riku gave a deep sigh - he sounded so mature, and for not the first time it occurred to Kairi just how quickly he'd grown up the last few years, especially while they were apart. "Yeah, they are."

Kairi looked back at Riku with his little frown and stress lines, gently nudging him with her shoulder. “Hey, stop sulking, you worrywart. I know you feel bad, but you've got to forgive yourself sometime. They went through a lot - we all did. But they’re here now, and we have to protect them. Just like we’d protect Sora.”

Riku’s jaw set with a familiar determination. “I know. We will.” He watched them for several seconds more, as if setting the mission in his mind. Kairi felt better for that. Once Riku decided to do something, he wasn't going to give up easily.

After a moment Riku finally took a deep breath and relaxed, letting his frown melt away. He looked at Kairi and smiled, a little hesitantly, but grateful. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you two, stopping me from getting lost in my head."

Kairi grinned and poked him lightly. "It  _ is  _ such a big head."

He snorted and gave her a light push, and that felt just like old times. Her heart warmed more than she thought it could. It was so good to be home.


End file.
